<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reflection by kornevable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315008">reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable'>kornevable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This face is older, more defined, less fake, but Felix is struck with the paralyzing thought that he’s missed it.</p>
</blockquote>Felix meets an older Dimitri in Askr; he doesn't handle it well.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi at first I wanted to clown on Winter Felix but the original idea caught feelings, so I'm offering you this :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boar looks... different.</p><p>“What the hell happened to your eye?”</p><p>The boar doesn’t quite start, but the surprise is evident on his face as he turns around and stares at Felix. He seems to be in better shape than expected, all broad shoulders and firm jaw and strong arms, with none of the awkwardness that clung to him since childhood and into adolescence. He’s taller, too, which is completely absurd because nobody should be able to grow so much and so well in such a short period of time.</p><p>“Ah, Felix, it is a pleasure to see you,” the boar answers with a small smile.</p><p>A cold feeling spreads in Felix’s body, freezing him on the spot. It’s disarming. Felix’s throat goes dry as he watches the way no shadow creeps out of the boar’s eye, no sneer hides behind this smile that looks like it was plucked from a past long gone. This face is older, more defined, less fake, but Felix is struck with the paralyzing thought that he’s missed it.</p><p>His own face must be awful right now. The boar’s smile slips away as he frowns.</p><p>“Is everything alright? Are you having trouble adjusting to this new realm?”</p><p>It should be impossible to detect so much concern simply by looking at someone’s gaze. Felix wills his tongue to unstick itself from the roof of his mouth, then spits out his venom.</p><p>“I don’t need your help, do you think me so incompetent I can’t adapt to a new environment?”</p><p>He probably would look more intimidating if he wasn’t wearing such a ridiculous get-up that made him stand out like a sore thumb among the soldiers, but a summoning contract can’t be broken.</p><p>The boar shakes his head, not out of exasperation though. The crinkle around his eye makes it look like he’s enjoying himself. The fire in Felix’s blood burns stronger.</p><p>“I forgot how intense you could get as a teenager,” the boar says without missing a beat. “Well, I am glad you don’t require anything to get used to this strange but fascinating place. There is much to discover and countless people to learn from, I am sure you will like it here.”</p><p>He sounds so earnest. So content to exchange a few words with Felix, like this is a conversation worth remembering for a later date.</p><p>The boar looks different and Felix finds himself mesmerized by the gentle curve of his smile and the calm gleam of his eye that conceals no storm in waiting.</p><p>It fills him with incomprehension and anger.</p><p>“Why are you like that?” Felix hisses, his fists shaking at his sides. “What happened? What’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>Felix’s words ring desperate and uncontrolled, similar to a madman’s demanding things that cannot be explained. The boar blinks, taken aback by the outburst, but then his face morphs into one of contemplation—he never looks away from Felix’s furious expression, as though he’s evaluating how ugly the situation can become. Maybe it’s just as well, if only for Felix to drink in the sight of this man who appeared to have freed himself.</p><p>“It is a long story,” the King of Faerghus says, not unkindly. “Many things happen in five years. We commit mistakes, some of them can be fixed and others can not. We learn and grow, alongside people who have always tried to reach out to us, even when their attempts went unnoticed or disregarded.”</p><p>He brings a hand to his eyepatch, like he is about to rub at the scar underneath it, but he simply presses a finger to it.</p><p>“I wish I could tell you what would help you in your timeline,” he continues with unmasked regret. “But I cannot be certain that the events that are to come won’t be less torturous.”</p><p>This is utter nonsense.</p><p>“So you’re telling me only time will be able to make things right?” Felix snarls. “That five years are necessary to—to change whatever needs to be changed?”</p><p>He cannot say it. Felix cannot point out the obvious when it’s standing right in front of him, in the shape of someone he’s yearned to see again. If this is the product of five years of strife, of mistakes as this man said, then Felix doesn’t know if he truly wants to believe it.</p><p>Five years—he lost everything five years ago. Waiting the same period of time to regain it sounds naive at best and harrowing at worst.</p><p>The boar’s lips are drawn in a pained line.</p><p>“I apologize, Felix. I will try my best to offer knowledge about the struggles that await everyone, I do not wish for...for further blood to be spilled.”</p><p>The fire in Felix engulfs him entirely, and something too fragile, too precious breaks inside of him.</p><p>“I can’t have this conversation with you,” he mumbles, dropping his gaze for the first time. “This is a waste of time. You’re not...”</p><p>Felix bites his lips so hard he almost draws blood. He shakes his head and quickly turns on his heels.</p><p>“This is a waste of time,” he repeats through gritted teeth.</p><p>The boar doesn’t stop him when he leaves. Felix leaves with a heart about to burst at the seams and a mind conjuring up images of a life that only existed within his dreams.</p><p>This King of Faerghus isn’t the same. He’s not the boar Felix knows.</p><p>And yet, his smile is the same as Felix’s Dimitri.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :D</p><p>/ come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/kornetable">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>